Un dia mas que recordar
by angelmex
Summary: Tal vez la vida no sea tan injusta despues de todo... pregunselo a Mexico y Nuevo leon...


**Hetalia le pertenece a sus creadores!**

**UN DIA QUE RECORDAR**

-Malditos políticos hijos de su madre… - murmuraba México, saliendo de la puerta principal del Congreso de la Unión, con un elegante traja negro y zapatos recién lustrados y con la escudo de la bandera en su pecho. Tenía cabello recogido y se miraba molesto. Hoy el tema era Nuevo León… estaba triste y enojado a la misma vez. En su mano izquierda tenía una nueva herida, no tan grande y dolorosa como otras en todo su cuerpo, pero todavía no lo creía… no era la primera vez, pero aquí ya son extremos!. Si bien sabía lo mucho que los estados del norte sufren con esta supuesta guerra que cada día México va perdiendo esperanza. Los estados del sur por igual como el caso de Michoacán y Guerrero. México se deslizaba hábilmente por toda la cuidad hasta llegar al palacio, se adentró sumiso y sumamente serio, se desplazaba por aquí y por allá. Hasta que llego a la única habitación del palacio para descansar… era su merecido cuarto, Él era el único que podía dormir en el palacio. Se casto presuroso a su cama boca bajo y cerró los ojos murmurando – es solo un puto sueño más! Es solo un sueño… Nuevo León, perdón… lo siento. Javier perdóname, sé que te duele. – abrió los ojos y careció su mano izquierda, sentía el mismo dolor que en estos momentos nuevo león sentía. Era de noche y la noticia corría por todo el mundo, el secretario de seguridad prometió que no quedaría impugne… pero quien le cree? Recordó lo de ABC… lo del movimiento estudiantil, el caso Wallace y más… nada nunca se logró lo que prometieron y esta vez no va ser la excepción, pensaba México triste. Hoy hablaría con el presidente aunque ya era muy tarde para eso. Se levantó de la cama y tomo el teléfono y le marco al presidente.

-contesta maldito enano… - impaciente empezó a golpear el piso con la suela de su zapato.

- bueno? – contesto desde otro lado el presidente.

- Felipe Calderón Hinojosa! Quiere explicarme lo que sucedió? – dijo normalmente eufórico

- México entiendo tu malestar… - decía comprensivo

- no! No lo sabes! Tú no eres el quien le duele! No sabes cuantas ganas tengo de golpearte! Créeme que si te tuviera enfrente dejaría a tus hijos sin padre! – decía cada vez más enojado.

- México, tu problema son tus arranques de furia. Me gustaría verte asi con los que provocaron eso! – decía

- tráemelos y juro que de ellos solo quedaran sangre esparcida en la celda! Ya que esa es tu responsabilidad!

- te equivocas! Yo te represento ante los humanos pero tú sabes que es el congreso y la cámara de diputados. Quien tienen la obligación! No yo! Yo querré cambiarte pero ellos no!

- pues es tu gente maldita sea! – decía a punto de estallar

- y también la tuya! Acuérdate que aquí los dos tenemos la culpa! Yo por proponer y tu por aceptar. Hablamos mañana te parece?. – decía un poco molesto

- si… pero mañana estaré de luto. Así que no me vengas con tus choradas… no saldré por nada del mundo de mi habitación. – decía tranquilizándose

- no vas a ver a Javier? – pregunto sombrío

-no… si me ve, me querrá matar. No estoy listo para ver su mirada llena de furia… es de los pocos que les cuesta enojarse pero creo que ya no… y adema ahí va estar Chihuahua y Coahuila y conociendo a los dos Damián me echara su verbo y Lázaro no me va dejar acercarme a Javier. Creo que es mejor así… - se recostó con la mirada en blanco.

- bueno, si lo quieres así no me opongo pero mañana me presentare allá… piénsalo. – y colgó.

México dejó caer el teléfono de su cama y se limpió su lagrimal ya que una lagrima venia en camino. – Tendré que ir verlo… - murmuro triste. – soy un pendejo! – decía revolcándose en l cama hasta quedar dormido…

….

En monterrey.

Eran las 10:54 de la noche y en la banqueta de cualquier calle estaba Nuevo León, con solo una playera blanca y unos pantalones rasgados y quemados, su cabello lo tenía sucio y desordenado y eso en él era muy raro… su mano izquierda la tenía abrazando con la mano derecha con ímpetu… con dolor, con quemaduras de segundo grado pero eso no era lo que le dolía si no el hecho de que 53 personas habían muerto por su negligencia, estupidez, por permitir tantas cosas que si de no haber sido así todo estaría mejor y "normal". Toda la gente tiene miedo todos los bares y discos… hoy 25 de agosto del 2011 sería una fecha que recordar para toda su vida. Veía toda la gente que pasaba algunos con inseguridad otros con sigilo otros normales…

-Por qué…? – Dijo triste mirando al suelo - ¿Por qué lo hicieron? ¿Hicieron algo realmente malo para que mereciesen esto? ¡QUIERO UNA RESPUESTA! AHORA! – Se levantó furioso, triste, desanimado y con miedo… -¿miedo? – dijo sin entender. – yo no tengo miedo! Ni impotencia! Pero… si preocupación. – se volvió a sentar en la fría banqueta y fijo su mirada en el suelo.

- Javier! Ven con nosotros ya es tarde… no quiero que te pase algo malo. Anda para pasar después con tu jefe. – hablo Lázaro tratando de persuadirlo

- vete. Creo que él ya sabe lo mal que me siento. – dijo Javier sin mirarlo a los ojos.

- pe… - lazaro iba hablar pero fue interrumpido

-pero nada! Esta es mi ciudad! Vete. Tú tienes una y ahí puedes hacer lo que quieras, pero no te metas con lo que hago y no hago. – dijo severamente

- tu nunca me habías hablado así Nuevo León. Sé que estás enojado y triste pero no te desquites conmigo que solo quiero darte mi apoyo… - dijo sentándose al lado de el.

- si me quieres apoyar te pido amablemente que te retires y no vuelvas hasta que se me pase… - Javier lo vio a los ojos dándole indicaciones de que se fuera ahora antes de que sea tarde. – rápido, retírate!

- no… no me iré. – contesto decidido Coahuila.

- entonces aténtate a las consecuencias. – contesto perdiendo paciencia.

- tu sabes que así los problemas no se resuelven! – dijo tomándole la mano izquierda y este dio una señal de dolor.

- el comal le dice a la olla… - dijo apartando la mirada de Coahuila. Pero Coahuila buscaba su mirada.

-vamos! Nuevo León! No te me pongas así. Es doloroso…lo sé, pero no hay más que hacer… México tiene motivos para actuar así… me gustaría saber cuáles son… pero ni modos, que se puede hacer. Relájate la vida sigue… - dijo chihuahua que recién aparecía entre las débiles luces de las calles.

- ahora si cabron! Me siento mejor – dijo irónicamente el regiomontano – mira soy el que siempre esta con el pecho a tierra… y no me quejo! Pero ahora es diferente. Tu estas más acostumbrado.

- pero te acostumbraras! – decía con una sonrisa de medio lado.

- neta que me das miedo – dijo Coahuila – en el día eres alguien y en la noche eres otro…

- Coahuila… déjate de estupideces. – Dijo Damián cansado – pero Nuevo León… no te angusties. – dijo dándole unas palmaditas en la espalda.

- lo se… cosas más fuertes están por venir. – dijo Javier con la mirada nublada directa a Coahuila que reflejo miedo en él.

- has hablado con México? – pregunto Chihuahua sentándose a su lado y este negó con la cabeza.

- y no quiero hacerlo. – hablo

- pues para mañana tendrás a todos los estados aquí.

- pues no sé a quién van a ver… porque yo no voy a estar para recibirlos… no así. – se levantó en seco y observo las calles con sigilo y se fue seguido por los dos hermanos norteños. Nadie decía nada… nuevo león es de los que no se abren fácilmente a las personas aunque esas personas son su familia. Llegando a lo que era su casa se metió rápidamente a su cuarto y se encerró con seguro.

- Javier eres un pendejo… - decía así mismo viéndose en un espejo de la habitación, estuvo así largo rato para luego meterse entre sus sabanas y tratar dormir pero le imposible. El mismo se había decidido no llorar… mas no entristecerse. Su mano izquierda le ardía como si estuviese reviviendo esos momentos de tensión. Salió de la cama y se acercó al balcón allí afuera era un caos… escullaba carros grandes pasar y muchas gentes susurrar de lo sucedido. En estos momentos el presidente de la república está dando una conferencia. Veía con una inmensa tristeza su cuidad, su corazón no soporto que abrió la puerta del balcón y con un hábil salto bajo y se dirigió al establo de la casa, pero más que una casa era una hacienda… abrió la puerta y vio a su yegua "Marina" su pelaje era negro y tenía una marca que la diferenciaba de cualquier yegua su marca tenia forma del cerro de la silla en su muslo trasero derecho. Javier se acercó a Marina pero esta estaba inquieta que relincho dolosamente al verlo Javier enternecido con su fiel amiga la acaricio la cabeza para luego abrazar a su yegua… se dice que cuando una persona sufre y quiere mucho a un animal, su mascota también sentirá su dolor.

- oh! marina si supieras cuanto es mi pesar… - le dijo todavía abrazándola y esta solo relincho quedamente. – te gustaría dar un paseo? – dijo separándose de ella y viéndola a los ojos con una triste y tierna sonrisa lo cual la yegua golpeo el suelo con su pesuña haciendo que eso se volviera un sí. Nuevo León acaricio el lomo de su yegua y la monto, sin silla ni una cuerda. Salió del establo arriba de su yegua y pasearon por toda la hacienda viendo el cielo azul y estrellado… hoy no había luna, pero sin ella Javier se sintió mejor… llegaron a los límites de su hacienda y lo pasaron y dieron un recorrido por todo el campo de las afueras de la cuidad metropolitana, cabía decirse que Javier estaba descalzo y sin nada en el pecho, los mismo pantalones rotos y su sombrero de ranchero. Cada vez se acercaban más a la cuidad y sin deberle ni temerle entraron… las calles están sami desérticas y las luces débilmente iluminaban veía a su gente conmocionada y sin creerlo y otras tristes. Vio la iglesia pero no quiso entrar y así se pasó toda la noche… vagando por su cuidad arriba de su fiel amiga, triste va desapareciendo tras una calle…

A la mañana siguiente…

-Donde esta! Donde esta Javier? – decía por toda la casa Coahuila asustado por falta de presencia de Nuevo León.

- Su yegua tampoco esta! – DIJO entrando chihuahua cansado del recorrido

- diablos! – murmuro Coahuila pero al instante el teléfono sonó y rápidamente contesto – bueno?

- eres tu Javier? – dijo desde la otra línea un joven

- Distrito federal? – DIJO algo molesto Coahuila

-Coahuila? – Dijo Carlos reconociendo la voz de su hermano Lázaro

- así es… -

- necesito hablar con Nuevo León. – pidió el capitalino

- lo siento, Carlos, pero no sabemos dónde está… - contesto triste.

- QUE? – expreso impresionado

- desde anoche que lo dejamos en su cuarto no ha aparecido… - dijo triste

- voy para ya. – dijo Carlos y colgó.

-bue-bueno…

Los minutos pasaron y llegaban desde varias partes de la republica varios estados, Tamaulipas, Durango, sonora y san Luis potosí fueron los primeros, después los dos gemelos bajacalifornianos y Sinaloa. Los del centro y al último los sureños pero el quien no llego y nunca llegaría seria México… todos los estados estaban intrigados y algunos asustados no por la desaparición de Javier si no por lo sucedido ayer. Eran las cuatro de la tarde y nada sobre Javier mientras la noticia el mundo ya la sabia, dieron las 5 pm y nada…

-No lo puedo creer… - hablo Yucatán incrédula

- pues te llevo donde fue lo sucedido y así a huevo lo crees! – contesto déspota el chihuahuense

-hey! No hace falta… - dijo la yucateca avergonzada – lo siento.

- entonces mejor mantén el pico cerrado! – dijo estérico y molesto Damián

- ya estuvo bueno! Sé que todos estamos paranoicos a causa de esto! Pero pido comprensión por Javier… ha pasado por mucho. – Hablo el jalisciense y continuo – y no es el único. – dijo viendo a Michoacán y este solo agachaba la mirada.

- creen que este bien Javiercito? – pregunto Mireya (Baja california Sur)

- claro que sí. – dijo Aguascalientes con una copa de mezcal en la mano derecha. Todos quedaron callados nadie quiso decir más, algunos solo recordaban los 50 una época de "paz" otros pensaban en sus amigos ¿Bogotá estará preocupado? Pensó DF. Otros se miraban sin decirse nada… dieron las 6:22 pm, ya los estaba preocupando cuando de repente se escuchó alguien en la entrada abriendo la puerta y cuando la abrió y se observó que era el regio, todos suspiraron aliviados.

Javier abrió la puerte cuando noto que ahí estaban todos sus hermanos reunidos, pero decidio pasarlos de alto y camino hasta las escaleras

-HEY! – le llamo alguien de los 31 hermanos a lo que Nuevo León le dirigió una fría mirada y siguió su andar sin antes fruncir el ceño y subió las escaleras para ir a su recamara y al momento de tomar el pomo de la puerta:

- nuevo león! Todos vinieron para verte! – le grito Coahuila desde la escaleras

- que bien… - giro la perilla, entro y cerró la puerta de golpe dejando confundido a su vecino hermano. Javier ya dentro de su cuarto se lanzó al suelo con unas lágrimas en las mejillas.

- deja de portarte como un niño! – grito desde afuera un michoacano sumamente enojado. – si crees que te tengo lastima estas en un error aquí todos nos tenemos lastima de nosotros mismos! Acostúmbrate a esta sensación! Que papi México no podrá impedir… - golpeaba la puerta mientras otros lo trataban de detener, Javier solo reía doloso de la lástima que se sentía y sin decir nada se arrastró hacia la puerta y la abrió dejando a todos impresionados…

- en verdad chicos yo si siento lastima por ustedes. – hablo Javier desde el suelo – pero se los pido… déjenme solo. – pidió dejando ver una lagrima a la que todos afirmaron positivamente y se marcharon… excepto Coahuila que estaba acostado en sillón de la sala serio y distante de este mundo. En tanto Nuevo león trataba de entretenerse peinando su desarreglado cabello y con la mirada muerta veía su cuerpo sucio. – quiero escucharme llorar… pero eso ya sería caer bajamente.

Salió del cuarto y se dirigió a la sala desconcentrado se acercó al sillón y se tiro en el cuándo escucho un gemido de dolor que lo saco de su mundo estaba sentado en el estómago de Coahuila. Rápidamente se quitó encima mientras el coahuilense se quejaba adolorido

-recuerdo haber dicho que me dejaran solo. – hablo serio Javier viendo fríamente a lázaro

- lo siento… pero n-no quiero dejarte solo. – dijo postrado en el sillón se levantó para que su hermano se sentase. Lo cual hiso

-Muchas gracias.

-para eso está la familia.

- 25 de agosto de 2011… un día que jamás olvidare…- dicho esto una lagrima cayo y varias más la siguieron se acercó a Coahuila y lo abrazo, lloro quedamente en su pecho toda la noche… mientras era mimado por Coahuila.

…

-México puedo pasar? – pregunto desde otro lado de la puerta el defeño Carlos

-adelante. – dijo un adolorido México que estaba en la cama con todo un traje elegante y zapatos.

- vengo de la casa de Nuevo león… Te lo pido! Ve a hablar con él!- pidió DF angustiado

-cállate… no estoy de humor. Se lo triste que esta porque lo que el siente yo lo siento… lo que tu sientes yo lo siento. El estará bien… yo creo en él, el tal vez no crea en mi pero yo si en el… y eso es lo que importa! – dijo enmarañándose el cabello frustrado y entristecido…

- pero!

- no… DF, tú has tenido momentos así, y nunca de esos momentos quisiste que me acercara a ti… con lo del movimiento estudiantil nos dejamos de hablar como por unos 5 meses…

- nunca comprenderé tu comportamiento, México.

- ordenes son ordenes… y como te lo dije yo también sufro… por lo que ustedes padecen yo muero de dolor, solo que trato hacerme el fuerte.

-pero México!

-calla – llevo su mirada triste al techo y continuo – una fecha más que recordar… mi hermoso Nuevo león… y claro que yo también jamás olvidare.

FIN

Que puede decirles amigos… que esto me tiene consternada, triste y desanimada. Realmente y en mi opinión el 2012 no va a ser el fin del mundo sino solo el de México (con las elecciones que ya están por venir…) en la mañana del día siguiente de lo sucedido desperté normal y me acerque a la sala y mis padres estaban viendo la tv y cuando veo las noticias de que en un casino murieron 53 personas en un incendio provocado me quede "OH MIERDA! esto no puede ser!" Créame me costó creerlo… y mírenme apenas lo he terminado…

Solo quiero decirle a todos los regios que lean esto que lamento mucho este sucedido en su cuidad espero y ustedes no hayan perdido a un familiar en este "incidente" porque realmente no sabría que decir… yo solo pido paz en este país… ni riquezas ni potencia mundial… solo la paz, pero todos sabemos que la paz no existe cuando el pueblo es analfabeta y pobre… ¿Qué podemos hacer?


End file.
